The Basics
In addition to this page the official players guide can be found on the game's website. Tutorial The Tutorial page specifically covers what you can do in the Newbie Village area with information about the maps, mobs, resources, and recommended upgrades and early crafting recipes. General game knowledge that goes behind the tutorial is introduced below. Character Stats Character power is closely tied to your stats, which in turn are heavily dependent on your equipment, skills, upgrades, and traits. There are also two additional hidden stats that are not displayed on the character panel, dodge and precision. The only direct stat effect of leveling up is adding 2 hit points per character level, but a higher level also means you can equip much better gear. For a complete list of character stats and methods to improve them, see the character stats page. Leveling Character level is determined by your total experience in skills. Skill are unlocked 10 levels at a time by upgrading skill mastery; experience can be earned past that point but will not count towards your character level until the skill levels are unlocked. Character level soft caps at 60, but can be increased by upgrading ascension or by reincarnating. Higher character levels lets you use better equipment. Since you lose some skill experience if you die, death can also lower your character level. Angel Dust Angel dust is earned gradually by playing the game (or sleeping in a bed while offline), and also in lump sums by gaining character levels (you get more this way the longer you have been alive). Dust Earned is transferred to Angel Dust when you die or reincarnate, and more angel dust allows you to have multiple traits. Traits There are twelve different traits with bonus effects which are rerolled if you die or reincarnate. You start with one random trait, but can eventually obtain all twelve if you collect enough angel dust. For information on angel dust and traits see the traits page. If you are grinding angel dust via reincarnations it's recommended to not suicide for traits. Myst Myst is earned by defeating mobs, and is spent to unlock upgrades and to use abilities. Grinding myst through combat is an unavoidable part of the game as upgrades are highly necessary to progress your character. If you die you lose 25% of any unspent myst you have collected, but upgrades are permanent unless you reincarnate. Upgrades Upgrades are perks bought with myst that persist through death (but not reincarnation). They are essential to progressing your character which makes combat a critical game feature, and consecutive upgrades become increasinly more expensive. The XP and myst bonus upgrades are especially important. For more information see the upgrades page. Abilities Abilities are special moves that cost some myst each time to use and have short cooldowns. All characters start with the whirlwind ability in the tutorial, however abilities run a risk of being lost (forgotten) each time they are used, and can only be regained from books that are found in chests or dropped by bosses. For more information see the abilities page. Death When you die you lose 25% of your unspent myst, roughly up to 5% of your experience in all skills (which can in turn lower your character level), and you have a 1/3 chance to drop each item in your inventory. These penalties are significantly reduced for lower level players, or if you are killed in pvp by someone with a significantly higher level. If you drop anything on death it will remain in place for 1 hour for anyone to pick up before becoming loot for a bone pile in the Underworld. Player deaths and their causes are announced in global chat (including who killed you if you died in pvp) and a list of the last 20 deaths on each server can be found on the leaderboards on the official website. After dying you will respawn in Crossroads, or on a recall tile if you are saved to one. Reincarnation Reincarnation is a prestige-like leveling system that resets your character to level 0 and erases all your upgrades. In exchange you lock in 10 levels in a particular skill, gain 5% bonuses to XP and myst gain, and a slight increase to your max character level, all stacking with each reincarnation. For more information see the reincarnation page. The World The game is divided into multiple maps, some with underground areas. After leaving the tutorial you are in Crossroads. To the north is Wellington, a safe map where you can build a house (but it costs myst). To the east is Market Square, and further east is Galebrook, another place where you can build but where pvp is enabled (for more about a place to live see the Building a Base section). There are many other maps of varying difficulty, such as the Snake Pit beneath Crossroads or Battlegrounds Cemetery to the west (where skeletons pose a more intermediate challenge). The Underworld beneath Galebrook is also important. Directions are found on their respective pages, a list of which are on the front page. Chaos Chaos are red-armored knights found in Galebrook that can equip items and level up like players. They are very dangerous but will usually ignore unreincarnated players below level 60. Chaos can level up to 150 and also attack buildings, killing one awards both hunting and assassin experience and any items it was carrying. Chaos are spawned in Galebrook when a dark chest is opened in the Underworld. Survival Hunger Managing hunger is a key factor to survival. If you starve your hit points drain to 25% and will not regenerate until your hunger bar has been at least partially filled. Food counts towards hunger, while there are other consumables to restore health (as well as bandages to heal others and coriander spices to heal over time). Combat Fighting styles involve a variety of weapons and abilities. Spears (and hammers) can be used to kite enemies in the early game, when defense is less effective due to lower armor skills. Bows can also be used with arrows to attack from range. In close quarters daggers and knuckles do high damage thanks to speedy attacks. And swords allow you to attack three squares surrounding you. Shields also have a chance to block attacks, and you can use aloe to heal your wounds between fights (or healing potions to restore health even in combat). There are also antidotes if you are infected by a poisonous blade or monster. Books that can teach abilities can be expensive early on, but become crucial in facing later challenges. Meals cooked with coriander spices can also heal you for a small amount every second over time. Building a Base After leaving the tutorial you can build a base in either Wellington or Galebrook. *Wellington is north of Crossroads. It is a non-pvp map and costs myst each time you build there. *Galebrook is east of Crossroads after Market Square. Building is free but your base can be attacked. How careful you have to be about raiders depends on your server, but if you only have wood walls it is recommended that you hold any valuables in your inventory when you log out and that you not use a bed (which keeps your character ingame while offline). As you build up your base you can also add arrow towers and secure valuables with locks. Wherever you build make sure the interior is fully floored, and keep up with repairs as structures have a chance to decay every 8 hours for 2.875% of their total hit points. Walls above 50% health (and even moreso above 90%) take less damage from players, but can still be broken through (especially wood walls which are comparatively weak). Make sure all walls and doors are touching on at least two sides or decay and damage are both heightened. If you log off on a floor tile you will log back in on the nearest nature tile (this is to keep logged off thieves from staying in your house). For more info on base building and construction in general see the construction page. Equipment Characters can equip a weapon, armor, two accessories, and optionally a shield (or targe). Some weapons take both hands (such as knuckles, hammers, pickaxes, and bows) but most do not. Shields do slow attack speed, but come with the chance to block attacks, reducing their damage. Targes do not slow attack speed but also cannot block attacks. The overall effectiveness of weapons and armor (as well as a shield's chance to block attacks) have associated skills. For example, the archery skill increases the accuracy and damage of bow attacks. Armors are divided into light, medium, and heavy categories, each with unique qualities (such as higher dodge, or better scaling with defense) and skills. All accessories (and some light armors) also come with very useful skill bonuses by default. For more information on equipment and other items (as well as higher quality crafts and runes) see the items page. Skills There are 35 skills in the game that impact many different aspects of play. You first "discover" skills by earning some experience in them, after which they will show up on your skills page ingame. The maximum level you can have in a skill is determined by your skill mastery upgrades, up to level 100. A portion of experience in all skills is lost if you die. Crafting Very nearly everything used in the game is crafted by players from gathered materials. When you make an item with knitting or crafting that can be equipped, many can have a chance to be higher quality (increasing its attack or defense slightly) or possess runes (which have a variety of potential effects). These chances increase with skill level, and there is a section of the Crafting page with tables of crafting statistics. Community Tribes Economy Player-vs-Player Many game maps allow for pvp, including Galebrook (where most players live). Several abilities are also clearly designed with pvp in mind (such as frostbite and intimidate). However be aware that actions can have consequences. Server cultures can lean towards violence, peace, or honor, but in all places your reputation will impact your standing. Dying in pvp incurs all the usual death repercussions (like chance to drop items and experience loss), but significantly reduced if the killer is of a significantly higher level. Perpetrators of killings are also announced in global chat and recorded for a time on the server leaderboards. The skill to increase damage in pvp is assassin. Infamy Violent acts or thefts can result in infamy, a status effect that marks and debuffs the player. However infamy does not automatically mean the player should be targeted, as the player may have had good reason to do whatever gave them infamy. This is why it can be a good idea to learn what different people's reputations are on the server. Serenity Players in Wellington will build up a different status effect, serenity. Characters with serenity can only attack other players who have infamy, and in exchange the /mystcost for building in Wellington is reduced. The more serenity you accumulate the cheaper it will be to build. You can stack up to 48 hours of serenity for the maximum discount. Supporter Mystera Legacy is free to play, but you can support the developer by buying diamonds for cash, a currency credited to your account and kept track of through the website (they are not a game item). If you have diamonds on your account, one is removed per day to award some aesthetic and quality of life perks shown here. Gifted diamonds are often bought and sold by players on a trust basis, but they cannot be regifted a second time. Player Costumes These are unique character appearances that cost diamonds to unlock and can also only be used if you have more diamonds left over to activate daily supporter perks. So if you buy 30 diamonds and spend 15 on a costume, you have 15 days' worth of diamonds left. Having at least one costume also saves long-inactive accounts from deletion. For more information and lists of player costumes see this page. Pet Appearances Many costumes can also be used as pet appearances but in a different way. Pet appearances are unlocked in tiers based on how many total costumes you have unlocked; unlocking a specific costume does not automatically unlock its use for your pets, and if a costume is part of a tier you have you do not have to buy the costume to use it for your pets. For more information and lists of pet appearances see this page.